


Leo Had Fallen Hard - He Knew He Had.

by janeknowles456



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Frank's an idiot, Leo just wants love, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, also this is trash, but pls read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeknowles456/pseuds/janeknowles456
Summary: Leo thinks Frank hates him. He soon learns that he was quite wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Leo had fallen hard – he knew he had. Ever since the war with Gaea ended the curly haired boy started pining for Frank. This was an issue because Frank made it pretty clear he wanted nothing to do with the Latino. How had he made this clear? Well you see anytime that Leo has any interaction with the Asian, Frank does something to make his life that much worse. The shorter boy was pretty sure that the dark-eyed boy blamed Leo for his breakup with Hazel. 

After realizing that he was just lying in bed pondering his Frank dilemma, Leo threw the covers off and got ready for the day. 

When Leo got to the dining pavilion freshly showered and dressed in his classic suspenders and ratty button up he waved to Hazel. Recently the Romans had started their first exchange program with Camp-Half Blood so some of the Romans were at CHB including Frank and Hazel. As Leo walked to the Hephaestus table he briefly glanced at Frank who was surprisingly staring straight at him. Leo looked away quickly and swiftly walked to his own table. When he sat down Nyssa was smirking at him. 

“What?” Leo questioned. 

“Nothing,” she responded.

Leo groaned and banged his head on the table. 

“You know don’t you?” The brown haired boy asked.

“Well hermano considering the fact that you make moony eyes at him all day it is pretty clear that you at least like him,” Nyssa spoke.

Leo blushed “that obvious huh?”

Nyssa nodded and Leo groaned again.

At that moment the very boy they were talking about walked over to their table.

“Leo I damaged my sword could you repair it?” Frank asked.

Now this was a weird request and Leo knew it. Not only could Frank just get a new sword (Roman weapons were all standard issue) but there was also a whole cabin full of other people the Asian could’ve gone to. 

“U-um sure just drop it on my bunk whenever and I’ll return it to you,” Leo said. 

Frank nodded and walked away leaving a dumbstruck Leo behind.

Meanwhile across the table Nyssa was trying to hide a laugh behind her hand. 

“Uuum was that just me or was that very weird?” Leo questioned.

“No that was pretty weird,” Nyssa spoke through laughing and she got a glint in her eye that weirded Leo out. 

Just as Leo was about to ask what his half–sister was thinking about a horn sounded to signify the end of breakfast. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a full days worth of random camp activities and work that Chiron made him do Leo made his way back to his bunk to sleep away the stress the day had brought. However, when he went down to the private room he got for being head counselor he saw a shiny object out of the corner of his eye as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After fully turning to see what said object was he was met with the sight of a Roman sword that had a very large dent in the side of it. The little event at breakfast came crashing down onto Leo and he realized that the sword on his bed was Frank’s sword. The short boy gingerly lifted the dented sword and set it on his workbench with a sigh - he would unfortunately have to get to it tomorrow – with this he got ready for bed and went to sleep. 

The following day was a blur as well. Nothing strange happened and there were no more visits from Frank. That night Leo went down to his room substantially earlier so he would have time to fix the badly damaged sword. As Leo got to work hammering out the sword in his hands he let his mind wander. The Latino wished he knew how to get Frank to realize he hadn’t had any intention of getting between Hazel and the son of Ares, Leo was gay for Hades sake! Leo knew Frank wasn’t homophobic because he had come out as bisexual to the seven towards the beginning of their world-saving journey. As a result of this Leo could not figure out a reason why the Asian would hate him SO much. His mind came back to the present as he realized he has been working on autopilot and that the sword was fully repaired. With a mixture of excitement and dread he set the sword down and started to think of everything that could go wrong when he gave the newly fixed weapon back to it's owner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Leo put the sword in a sheath as he slipped on his shoes and moved towards the Ares cabin. It was Sunday so nobody had any camp activities (Chiron had recognized that everyone needed a day off) and when Leo knocked on the Ares cabin door he was greeted by the one and only Frank Zhang. 

“Um I have your sword. It’s all fixed up,” Leo said quickly.

“Thanks, I owe you one,” and with that Leo got a door slammed in his face. 

Now this wasn’t really a surprise but Leo was a little hurt. I mean having the person you have an unrequited crush on slam a door in your face is not exactly the nicest feeling in the world. With a sigh the curly haired boy trudged back to his cabin and decided to take a nap. 

He was woken from his slumber by the voice of his sister calling to him and telling him someone was asking to see him. Leo groaned and made his way into the main part of the cabin. The sight that greeted him was surprising to say the least. Frank Zhang - the boy that made it clear at every twist and turn how much he hated the Latino - was standing in front of him shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

“Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you,” Frank looked as if pushing those words from his throat was physically painful. 

“Yeah sure of course. Just come down here with me,” Leo stated as he turned to lead the taller boy down to his room. Leo was confused, definitely confused, but he was also very intrigued.

When Leo sat down on his bed he watched Frank fidget for a little bit before gesturing for the Asian to sit down. Frank sat awkwardly next to the shorter boy until it was clear that Leo wasn’t going to say anything so Frank spoke. 

“So Leo, I know I’ve never been very nice to you but I think I was just having some trouble expressing myself.” For some reason Frank looked liked he was about to cry and it scared Leo a little bit because he had never seen his crush so emotional. 

“I treated you really poorly for a really long time because I was scared of my own feelings. I have been comfortable with being bisexual in theory for a very long time but I’ve never actually had a crush on a boy and when I started to develop feelings for you it really scared me. That’s why Hazel and I broke up, I started loving you instead of her and she had always really felt like a sister to me anyways. Ugh gods what I’m trying to say is Leo I love you, I know you probably hate me for how I treat you but I love you. Slamming the door in your face today made me realize that I needed to get over myself and tell you this before I hurt you.” Frank was crying now Leo noted as he sat there with enough shock, adrenaline, and love coursing through his system to stun an elephant.

Leo snapped out of it when he heard Frank sniffle quietly. 

“I love you Frank. I love you. I love you. I love you too. I have for a while but I thought you hated me. As for how you treated me, well it did suck but I understand now and it’s ok,” Leo spoke through the massive grin on his face. 

Frank was now the shocked one as he looked at Leo with his mouth agape. When Frank finally closed his mouth he smiled the biggest smile the son of Hephaestus had ever seen on him. 

“Well then, Leo Valdez will you be my boyfriend?” Leo laughed and pretended to think about it for a little bit.

“Yes of course you big idiot,” Leo spoke through giggles. 

When Frank started laughed too Leo couldn’t take it anymore. He surged forward and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s. Frank made a muffled sound and slowly started to kiss back. When Leo pulled away he rested his forehead against the taller boy’s and smiled. 

“You’re perfect you know that?” Frank said. 

Leo laughed and nuzzled his head against Frank’s neck. “Not as perfect as you cariño.”

As this quickly devolved into making out and cheesy compliments Leo felt for the first time in a while that everything would turn out ok for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing and same as always comments and kudos are my life!
> 
> Cariño: sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
